Cheater of the Year!
by moroi-skye
Summary: It's a known fact that Bella, Edward and Jacob are caught in a love triangle. But what happens when Bella and Jacob get a lot closer and Edward isn't around to stop it? Find out in Cheater of the Year. A love story that will keep you on your toes.
1. Goodbye

**Cheater Of The Year**

"Now Bella, I'm only going to be gone for about a week. Are you sure you'll be okay? I'll stay back if you need me to!" Edward stated before leaving on a hunting trip.  
>Edward and the family were going to Canada for a deer hunting excursion.<br>"Yes!" Bella said and thought.  
>She said it to comfort Edward.<br>She was thinking about going to see Jacob for the first time since Edward came back.  
>Sure enough, right after she thought about it Edward said; "and PLEASE do NOT cross the border!"<br>"...CRAP" Bella thought. Bella was about to kiss Edward goodbye when Alice whisked her away to pick out some new outfits.  
>When Alice finally freed her from the clutches of her closet, she ran downstairs and she saw that Edward had already gone...<p>

**_A/N: _Hey guys, I wrote this with my friend Alexis a long time ago, back when I was really into Twilight. I found it and typed it up. More chapters to come. Sorry it's so short! This was really more of a Prologue.**

**xoxo,**

**Skye**


	2. Drink it Up!

**Cheater Of The Year**

**Chapter 2: DRINK IT UP!**

Bella got into her truck & started driving unsettled. She barely noticed a deer up ahead and had to swerve wildly across the road to avoid killing it. "UGHHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed out of frustration. She restarted her truck and knew exactly where to go. She crossed the "Border" into "Wolf Territory." Bella knocked on the door to Jacobs Garage. Embry Call answered looking at Bella and with a sly smirk said; " LOOK! It's the VAMPIRE GIRL!" Quil started laughing in the background. There was a loud *SMACK* coming from the back of the garage followed by an "OW! What did you do that for Jake?"

Jacob appeared pushing Embry & Quil out the door. "Come on in Bells." Jacob sighed. "What's wrong Jake?" Bella asked sympathetically. "My dad's in the hospital." "Oh My God! What happened?" replied Bella. "His boat tipped when he was fishing. He almost drowned. They're keeping him in the hospital for observation." he sighed sadly. They talked for a while. Jacob opened a mini fridge in his garage and offered Bella a beer. "Sure, I guess." she accepted.

They drank more & more as dawn grew closer. "WORDS TASTES LIKE PEACHES!" Bella later exclaimed. "I always thought they tasted more like Colorings. Jacob replied moving closer. "HEY! Let's count shoulders." "1" he tapped his left shoulder. "3" he tapped his right shoulder. "2" he poked Bella in the left shoulder. "4" he put his arm around Bella. Bella looked up romantically into his eyes, inching toward his face before boldly exclaiming "ZOOOOP!" They both started laughing. Jacob stood up, walked over to the fridge, and grabbed 2 more. "Um, I really don't think i should have any more..." Bella began. "AWW!" "Come on! Bella you no fun. DRINK IT UP!" shouted Jacob handing her the beer. "Okay I guess, just a few more..."


	3. EVIL WOMAN!

**Cheater Of The Year**

Chapter 3: EVIL WOMAN!

Bella woke up lying on the floor of Jacob's garage. She felt like she would rather crack her head open and DIE than live with the pounding migraine she had. She went into the house and into Jacobs's bathroom. She turned noticing that Jacob was taking a shower. "Jaaaaaaakeyyyyyy..." Bella whined pathetically "yes...?" "Do you have anything for this KILLER hangover?" "No, My Highly Awesome Werewolf skills must process alcohol much faster than yours. I don't get hung over. He responded, bragging. "You Suck!" Bella yelled. "I know you should but then what would I do?" He smirked raising an eyebrow. "UGH" Bella marched out. Jacob got out of the shower and got dressed to find Bella lying on his couch grasping her head. "Jaakeyyy?" she whined again. "Bellaaa" he replied equally whiny. "Can you use your super awesome werewolf skills to get me some hangover medicine from Walgreen's?" she said normally again. "Why should I?" Jacob said with a smirk, taunting her. "I'll give you a HUG!"

"Okay fine." he said giving up and grabbing his keys. "Thank You!" she called after him.

"Hello, Welcome to Walgreen's. My name is Katrina. Can I help you with anything?" An irritatingly perky saleswoman asked. "What do you have for Hangovers?" he said bluntly. "It's in Aisle Seven. Go halfway down. It's on your right side. Thank you!" She Chirped. He went and grabbed 2 packages of "Chaser. It chases the hangover away!" and walked up to the counter. "Did you find everything OK?" the seemingly evil woman popped out of nowhere. "I'm sorry for this…" Jacob began, *SLAP* the worker woman stumbled, looked at Jacob frightenedly, and ran out of the store. Jacob chuckled and walked out with the meds.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry the chapters are like really short, but there are some longer ones we're in the process of writing, plus its going to have a lot of shorter chapters (rather than like 8 insanely long chapters) because i like shorter chapters better. ADHD makes it hard to focus. HEY WOAH LOOK SOMETHING SHINEY. Wait what? oh okay anyways. Alexis ( My Co-Writer) Got a fanfiction now! She doesn't have anything up right now but shes amazing. (Alexiscantfly)  
>Reviews inspire us to update faster. I do accept anonymous reviews because I know I get lazy and don't feel like logging in JUST to review a story. So I accept anonymous ones for the lazy people :) Just put your pen name in it somewhere and i'll check out your stories! If you dont have a pen name... then thats cool too!<strong>

**xoxo**

**Skye and Lexis**


	4. The Couch

**Chapter 4: The Couch**

Jacob got home to a sobbing Bella. "Bella! What happened!" Jacob said sitting down on the couch next to her. He looked up at the TV and saw that Bella was watching Marley and Me.

"This movie is just so sad Jake!" She leaned against him and began sobbing on his chest. "It's okay! It's okay!" Jacob said, putting his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back and before she knew it things got STEAMY ;) She didn't have a single thought of Edward as she lost her virginity to Jacob.

**A/N: Sorry its like... a midget chapter! I was really pressed for time and I wanted to make sure you had a little something something to fulfill your reading appetite. :) Chapter 5 is way longer. I'm typing it up right after this. :)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL MORE LOVED THAN JACOB WITH HIS SHIRT OFF! ;) **

**xoxo**

**Skye+Alexis**


	5. Aftermath

**Cheater Of The Year**

**Chapter 5: Aftermath**

They woke up in each others arms. Bella looked down and saw she didn't have any clothes on. Neither did Jacob. Wow she said studying his sexy body. Then reality hit her like a hurricane hit New Orleans.

"Oh GOD!" Bella screamed, waking up Jacob. "What, What!" Jacob exclaimed, getting up and looking for danger. "What did we DO!" said Bella. "We had sex…?" Jacob answered like it was obvious. "OH MY GOD!" Bella exclaimed.  
>"I didn't know I was THAT good." Jacob said with a smirk and a wink to Bella.<p>

"This is NOT funny Jacob!" Bella slapped him across his face, but of course it ended up hurting her more than him. "Come on Bells, It's no big deal!"  
>"Yes! Yes it IS! I love EDWARD!" Jacob winced at her words. "So it IS a big deal!" Bella screeched.<p>

"HE WASN'T EVEN MAN ENOUGH TO FUCK YOU!" Jacob yelled back. "He's twice the man YOU'LL ever be, Jacob" Bella retorted fiercely.  
>Bella stormed out, then realized she was only in underwear, then stormed back in angrily. They got dressed in silence, then Jacob broke it by saying "It wasn't just sex for me Bella… I love you. It may have meant nothing to you, but it meant everything to me." Bella studied him for a moment. A single tear trickled down her cheek. "I'm sorry… I—I just can't right now." Bella turned and walked out the door.<p>

Bella couldn't get over what had happened, let alone how much she'd actually enjoyed it.

**A/N: Okay... I lied... Its not much longer :-/ I'm sorry! But i'm uploading a buttload of chapters tonight. We're having a sleepover so you know, its easy to write.  
>If theres anyone whos actually READING this, can you review? I mean its not a big deal, and i'll still keep writing and putting them on, but i just wanna know who's reading our creativity. Any constructive Critisism is welcome and happily accepted and we'll try to work on it.<strong>

xoxo

**Skye+Lexis :) **

**PS. We love you guys for reading this! :D  
>REVIEWRATE IT EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!**

**P.P.S. Alexis randomly whispered: Rate it even if you hate it into my ear. So i felt like putting it in here. :)**

**PPPS. I'm done now. :)**


	6. Not Again!

**Cheater Of The Year**

**Chapter 6: Not again.**

Charlie was going to stay at the hospital with Billy, so Bella had the place to herself.

She went out and bought Groceries. She couldn't get Jacob off her mind. 'I need a drink' Bella thought. She strolled over to the liquor section and pulled out a case of Mike's Hard. And put it into the cart. One of the nice things about being 18 was it was legal to buy alcohol. Not that Bella was any sort of party girl, but one drink here and there wasn't going to hurt. Well… except for last night.

Bella was drunk, not nearly as much as last night, but enough to feel a buzz.  
>She heard a knock on the front door. "Hey Bella I was just checking to see if you were alright." Jacob said as she opened the door.<br>"I'm more than alright, now that you're here." Bella replied.  
>"Bella… are you sure you're okay…?" Jacob questioned, concerned about what was going on in her head. "I SWEAR TO DRUNK I'M NOT GOD!" Bella screamed at him. Jacob could smell the liquor on her breath.<br>Bella jumped up onto Jacob, wrapping her legs around his waist. Jacob leaned up and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly intensified before Jacob broke it, feeling as though Bella would just regret it again. Bella hopped down and dragged him into the living room, and they began to drink some more.

Jacob lay on Bella's bed, her on top of him as they were kissing. Bella started lifting up the edges of his shirt. "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Jacob questioned, momentarily stopping her. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Bella whispered seductively into his ear, pulling the rest of his shirt off.

-M rated scene would go here, but we're not pervs.-

**A/N: It's Lexis writing it this time! Haha but okay so this chapter wasn't super long either and well neither is chapter 7 really...But Chapter 8 is like DANNNGGGG it is long. I'll give you a little hinty hint about the next chapter in that it's called "Falling" **

**Hehe okay Lexis out :3**

**xoxo**

**Gossip Girl. Justa Kidding. It's Lexis but what if it WAS Gossip Girl what a twist huh?**


	7. Falling

**Cheater Of The Year**

**Chapter 7: Falling**  
>Bella woke up with another hangover, and again in Jacob's arms.<br>But something was different this time; she didn't want to leave, so she just lay there encased in his warmth. Jacob was snoring gently until Bella adjusted her position which woke him up in the process. "Good Morning." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to his chest.

In that moment, Bella realized something. This was the way she wanted it to be. Waking up in his arms, whispering "I love you." into warm brown eyes instead of cold golden ones. Forever is a long time, but she definitely wouldn't mind spending it by Jacob's side.  
>They lay there in silence, eyes communicating with each other's. "I love you Bells." Jacob said. "I love you too." She replied, realizing the truth of the words she had said. "But not as much as HIM right?" Jacob began. "Do you even love me like that? Or just as a 'friend with benefits'." Bella thought for a moment, before replying "I'm not so sure anymore."<p>

Jacob stayed at Bella's all day, and Charlie was more than happy to hear that Jacob and Bella had been "Hanging out" (in more ways than one, as Jacob enjoyed joking) again.

"You know what's weird?" Bella asked Jacob as they were cuddled on Bella's couch, watching some movie that was on TV. "What is it, love?" Jacob replied, nonchalantly. "We drank more this time, but my hangover isn't as bad."  
>"Haha, My werewolf skills must be wearing off on you." Jacob joked.<p>

"Maybe." Bella replied, returning her attention to the movie, snuggling up into Jacob's loving WARM arms. She decided that when she was cuddling with someone, she wanted them to be soft and warm with a pulse.


	8. Fires and Friends

**Cheater Of The Year**

**Chapter 8: Fires and Friends.**

Jacob accepted his kiss goodbye and then reluctantly went home, as Charlie was coming back that night. Bella showered and went to sleep shortly after.

The first part of the next day was uneventful and dull.  
>Around 5pm Jacob called and invited her to a campfire. She very excitedly accepted.<p>

She changed into a grey V-neck shirt with a lower cut tank top underneath, showing off some cleavage, but not too much. She paired the outfit with some dark wash skinny jeans. She heard a distant honk, and ran down the stairs, finally adding some faded blue flip flops as she yelled a quick goodbye to Charlie and went out to Jacob's rabbit. Jacob was standing there holding open the passenger's side door as Bella gratefully sat down inside the car. Jacob gently slammed it shut and went over to his side. Jacob leaned into a kiss which Bella happily accepted.  
>They kissed until they were forced to break apart for air. "We don't want to get too carried away now." Bella panted, to which Jacob grudgingly mumbled something along the lines of "I guess." He pulled the car away and started driving down the road in the direction of the beach.<br>Once they reached the beach they saw that everyone else was there already. Before they got too far from the car, Jacob pulled Bella aside and, with some sadness in his voice, said "Because my dad is in the hospital it's just the younger members of the pack tonight."

"Hey!" Sam greeted, welcoming them warmly.  
>A few various, Hey Bella's were uttered from other places around the group, except for Embry who swaggered up towards the couple. "So Bella, heard you're a screamer!" he said with a chuckle. Bella turned and glared fiercely at Jacob. "YOU TOLD THEM!" she bellowed.<br>"Well it's not like I had a choice. The whole 'pack mind' thing, you know?" but it was plain to see that he wasn't too upset about it by the smirk glued onto his face.

They started with the usual stories and myths, and food eating fest, but soon got bored and began telling scary stories. Bella got scared and snuggled into Jacob. Emily soon came up behind her and tapped her shoulder lightly. Bella jumped 2 feet in the air screaming. The whole pack roared with laughter, except for Embry who said "Told you she was a screamer!" which in turn made the pack laugh even harder.

Emily said to Bella, "Bella, I wasn't trying to scare you, I'm sorry. I was hoping we could go have a conversation somewhere a little more private." Bella got up and went with Emily over to a cluster of rocks.

"Bella- Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you, and you seem like a nice girl, But I don't think it's fair to Jacob or Edward if you continue to be romantically involved with both." Bella had not expected this conversation to arise, especially not from Emily. But she did listen, and take her words into consideration.

"It's not fair to Edward to cheat on him after he's given you so much of his trust. It's also not fair to Jacob because he'll expect this relationship to grow, and based on what you decide to do that will or will not happen."

"I don't know what to do. I feel guilty about cheating on Edward, but from this situation I've discovered my feelings are, and maybe always have been, that I'm in love with Jacob." Bella admitted her full feelings to Emily, knowing she could trust the older woman.

"A wise man once told me 'If you love two people, choose the second person. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' Bella, I think these words will help you greatly." Emily said with a wink. "Thanks Emily. You've helped probably more than you know." Bella said then headed back to the group.

Jacob welcomed her back with open arms—literally—and whispered "What'd Emily want?"  
>"I'll tell you later." Bella replied as she settled into Jakes arms and listened to more bone-chilling stories.<p>

**A/N: Okay, Here you go. *throws story* we finally got it done. This one's really long too. you get a treat! :) Okay well we kinda stayed up till 4am just to finish this because we love you guys that much. The least you can do is review? :) Anyways, Thanks for reading! :D**


	9. Decisions

**A**/**N: Sorry this took so long...like almost a year... We kind of forgot about this story for quite awhile. And then I found the draft of this chapter and decided to post it. I'm probably going to rewrite and edit the others before continuing, but hopefully this will satisfy your reading pleasures! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME 3 x**

I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing.  
>"Hello?" I spoke groggily, listening for the voice on the other end.<br>"Hi Bella. " I heard Edward's voice and froze. I glanced over at Jacob who was thankfully still sleeping and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, sitting softly on the couch.  
>"Uh, Hey Edward!" I tried to say normally, as if nothing was happening, as if nothing had changed.<br>"How are you sweetheart," He began, I tensed at the pet name, biting my lip, feeling guilt travel through my stomach, tying it in metaphorical knots.  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Nothing really, Edward. I was sleeping in when you called." I said softly, not knowing what else to say except dodge around the subject.  
>"That's fine. I just had to call you because I don't know if I'll get another chance for a while. I'm sorry, love, but it looks as though I'm going to need to stay for another week or so. We were up hunting in Ontario, near a small hospital and they needed another doctor to fill in for a while. Carlisle volunteered for the job and I don't exactly want him to be alone, but I can come home if you like." He murmured in his soft voice, usually soothing but now sort of irritating to me. I bit my lip and looked around in thought. I didn't realize I hadn't said anything until he spoke my name.<br>"Oh, um. No need to come home just for me. I'm fine here and you guys should stay if you want to. I don't want to be the reason you need to come home." As I said the words, I realized exactly why I was saying them. _ I didn't want him home. _I suddenly wondered if he suspected anything. Did he think I would want him here? What if he did? What if he didn't? I grew worried that he would find out about everything. I thought back to what Emily had said.  
><em>"If you fall in love with two people, pick the second. If you truly loved the first, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."<br>_I wondered that if she was right, did it really matter if he found out? I decided to clear my thoughts and snap back to what Edward had been saying.

"—So I suppose it might be best if I stayed for a bit longer."  
>I nodded, soon after realizing that he couldn't see me.<br>"Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea." I mumbled, biting the inside of my thumb, a habit I'd always done when I was nervous or lying about something. It would be a lot more difficult when he came back, so I'd decided to enjoy the little time I had while he was away.  
>"Okay. I'll see you in a while. I love you, Bella." He said into the phone.<br>"Um, okay. You too. Bye, Edward." I hung up the phone quickly, standing up and walking back into the bedroom, seeing Jacob propped up on one arm, looking at the slightly cracked open door.

"He called you." He said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, Jacob. He's my fiancée, he's going to call me I hope." Jacob grimaced at the word fiancée. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Okay then smartass," He began, I couldn't tell whether he was serious or sarcastic.  
>"What am I then?" He questioned and I quickly found out he was being serious.<p>

"Well…" I stuttered out, having absolutely no idea to the answer of his question. I was about to go off into a pondering session when Jacob suddenly said alluringly; "Your mistress? Your courtesan?" A sly smile stretched across his face. "Your lover?" He then looked down and seeming to realize something, snapped his head back up "Please god don't call me your sideline ho, I don't think I can deal with that."  
>I responded with a small giggle and walked over, sitting down near him.<p>

"I honestly don't know right now.. but I might have the answer soon." I said softly, looking at him. A glimmer of hope flashed through his eyes. He sat up, draping his legs off the side of the bed and placing his arms around my shoulders, the way they seemed to fit so well.  
>"Well, what shall we do today?" He said, trying to talk Shakespearian. I rolled my eyes and leant into him.<br>"I dunno. What do you want to do?"  
>"Hmm.." He said, seemingly thinking but I could tell by the slight smirk that was playing across his lips that he had something in mind.<p>

I looked up at him.

"What are you planning?"

He looked down at me and then stood up.

"Have a shower and get dressed and stuff." He instructed, leaving the room and leaving me bewildered. I stood up and grabbed clothes to change into, walking into the bathroom. I showered slowly, letting the hot water seep into my muscles and release any tension I had. Today would be a day to relax and have fun with Jacob. I got dressed and walked downstairs to see a plate of French toast with my- wait what? It said Belf on it with syrup. "Belf?" I said aloud. Jacob appeared beside me. "Aww! That was 'spose to be Bella!" I laughed and hugged him.

"You're adorable. Extremely dumb. But adorable all the same." I said inbetween fits of laughter. He had a childish pouty look on his face.  
>"It was an accident..it wasn't THAT funny… Damn syrup.." he muttered under his breath.<br>I sat down and picked up the fork and took a bite off of it.  
>"This is really good!" I said, realizing I'd said it with my mouthful and blushed a bit. He smiled and sat down as well.<br>"My dad taught me." He said and I nodded, swallowing the French toast I'd had in my mouth.

"Wonder what he's doing." I thought out loud.

"Well, the way I see it. Fishing, eating, fishing, sleeping, or fishing." He said sarcastically, referencing that they were out of town on a fishing extravaganza.  
>I finished the food quickly, drinking the small glass of milk that was sitting next to me. I smiled up at Jacob across the table from me.<p>

"You're a good cook!" I praised, getting up and taking the plate and glass to the sink in the kitchen.  
>"You say that like you didn't think it was possible." He said, faking a hurt expression.<p>

"Well… To be honest, I was quite surprised you didn't set something on fire or burn the house down or something. So for the food to actually be good was a pleasant surprise." I said, laughing softly.  
>"HEY!" He said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.<p>

"Jacob, put me down!" I squealed. He grabbed his keys from the table near the door and walked out it, effortlessly carrying me as though I weighed nothing. He set me down on the hood of the rabbit, which was not a pretty car by the way. The unattractiveness of the car was kind of cramping the romantic air about the whole situation. I hopped off and settled myself into the musty passenger seat.


End file.
